This invention relates to a holder for housing a portable telephone set or the like, and more particularly to a portable telephone set holder which is enhanced in convenience of operation in a case of being carried.
Conventionally, portable telephone set holders of this kind include one which has the construction such that a housing has an insertion port opening upward, into which a portable telephone set is inserted to be housed, and a holding section which is folded toward a front surface of the housing and engaged with the same, in a disengageable manner, whereby the insertion port is closed. With this construction, the holding section prevents the portable telephone set housed in the housing from slipping out.
When the portable telephone set holder with the conventional construction mentioned above is carried, however, the housing which houses the portable telephone set is ordinarily carried in a handbag, an inner pocket of a business suit, or the like, of the user. Therefore, when the portable telephone set is used, the user has to take the housing out, and further has to take the portable telephone set out of the housing, which is a bother to the user.
Further, there is conventionally proposed a portable telephone set holder in order to enhance the convenience of its operation in a case of being carried. According to the above proposed portable telephone set holder, a supporter insertion passage is provided on a rear surface of the housing, for inserting a supporter such as a belt, and the belt which is worn around the waist of the user is inserted into the supporter insertion passage, to thereby suspend the housing. However, when the housing is attached for suspension to the belt or detached from the same, a bothersome operation of unfastening the belt is demanded every time. Still further, another portable telephone set holder is disclosed, e.g. by Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei9-140431 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei9-173126, in which the housing can be attached to a holding element which is placed closer to the belt, in a detachable manner. This portable telephone set holder has an inconvenience, however, that the holding element is rendered visible when the housing is removed from the belt, resulting in damage in the appearance around the belt. In addition, each of the first mentioned portable telephone set holder in which the supporter insertion passage is provided on one part of the housing and the latter mentioned one in which the housing is attached to the holding element which is placed closer to the belt, in a detachable manner, has its housing disposed in a vertical orientation with respect to the belt. As a result, when the user walks, it can touch his abdominal region, etc., and hence he frequently feels it a bother. Besides, when the user is seated, the housing and an antenna of the portable telephone set can be a hindrance to him, and therefore he cannot smoothly take out the portable telephone set, which is another inconvenience.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a portable telephone set holder which is capable of facilitating operation by the user when a housing thereof is attached for suspension to a supporter such as a belt or detached from the same. It is another object of the invention to provide a portable telephone set holder which is prevented from being a hindrance to the user when the housing is suspended from the belt or when the user is seated. It is a further object of the invention to provide a portable telephone set holder from which a portable telephone set can be smoothly and quickly taken out.
To attain the above objects, the invention provides a portable telephone set holder comprising a portable telephone set housing having an insertion port, for housing a portable telephone set inserted from the insertion port, holding means extending from the housing and being provided at a location adjacent to the insertion port, for engaging with the housing in a disengageable manner, by being folded toward a front surface of the housing, and suspending means for forming a supporter insertion passage into which a supporter is inserted, on a rear surface of the housing in a disengageable manner, wherein an opening surface defined by the insertion port of the housing is inclined in one orientation and the supporter insertion passage is inclined in the same orientation as the one orientation of inclination of the opening surface.
As a result, the portable telephone holder is prevented from being a hindrance to the user even when it is attached for suspension to the supporter such as a belt, or when the user is seated. Further, since the opening surface is inclined and the supporter insertion passage is also inclined in the same orientation as the orientation of the opening surface, the inserted portable telephone set can be smoothly and quickly taken out.
In this portable telephone set holder, the opening surface defined by the insertion port of the housing may be linearly or curvedly inclined.
Further, the invention provides the portable telephone set holder, wherein the housing has a pocket for small articles formed therefor. In this portable telephone set holder, the pocket for small articles may have an open port thereof provided with a slipout preventing member in a closable manner.
Further, the invention provides the portable telephone set holder, wherein the housing has a bottom which has an opening portion formed therein. As a result, the operational ease of taking out the housed portable telephone set is improved.
Preferably, the holding means of the portable telephone set holder according to the invention is made stretchable. More preferably, the housing of the portable telephone set holder according to the invention is formed of a material which is easily transformed. Alternatively, the housing has a girth thereof made extendible and contractile. As a result, the housing can house any type of portable telephone sets in various shapes, which leads to enhanced versatility.
Further, the present invention provides the portable telephone set holder, wherein the suspending means have one end thereof securely attached to the housing and the other end thereof engaged with the housing via engaging elements in a disengageable manner. Alternatively, the present invention provides the portable telephone set holder, wherein the supporter insertion passage is formed by connecting a pair of the suspending means to each other via engaging elements each formed by a surface fastener, in a disengageable manner, the pair of the suspending means each having one end thereof securely attached to the housing, and wherein one of the pair of the suspending means is made stretchable. Still alternatively, the present invention provides the portable telephone set holder, wherein the supporter insertion passage is formed by an insertion strip with required rigidity, the insertion strip having one end thereof securely attached to the housing and the other end thereof formed as a free end, and wherein the supporter insertion passage is formed in a manner of being engageable with the supporter by inserting the supporter from a side of the free end of the insertion strip. As a result, the housing can be mounted on belts with various widths, and further attachment and detachment of the housing with respect to the supporter such as the belt can be facilitated, which dispenses with unfastening of the belt by the user every time.
Still further, the present invention provides the portable telephone set holder, wherein the housing has at least one surface thereof provided with an electromagnetic wave shielding element. As a result, an adverse effect of an electromagnetic wave generated by the portable telephone set on a human body can be prevented.